My Life
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: mikan has to write a report about her life. she describes her life in past, present, and future. why? u'll soon find out when you read this. full summary inside


**My Life**

Okay this story is about a report that Mikan is supposed to write about her life so everyone knows more about her. This story is from Mikan's POV since this is her story. Oh and in this story, Gakuen Alice is just an academy for normal students, no alice or anything.

Expect OOCness

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura is to write a report about her life for Narumi's class. There are parts in her life that no one, even Hotaru, expected to happen in her past and in her life so far. Mikan describes her life using the past, present, and her future. But there is a twist in her past, present, and future. Her past is her past. Her present helps her to become her future self, but that was all destroyed. And so her future self becomes her past self once again, and her report has to do with a cycle of some sort.

* * *

Hey, I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm supposed to write a report on my life. Boring, right? I don't care if I'm not supposed to write this or not. It's my life, after all, I can do anything I want with it. And here I am wasting my time writing a report on my stupid life, but first I need to tell you a story about a teenage girl who now hates her life.

There was a teenage girl who is, now, thinking about her life. This is what she thinks of life as.

She thinks of past as a dark, hateful, violence, and all other negative feelings and emotions, as a part of life.

She thinks the present could help her become a better person.

Hope for the future.

Love for the future.

Dream for the future.

Courage for the future.

Everything that could be the cause for the future was what she used to think of present was. She now thinks of it as a bridge of more destruction.

She thinks future was going to be fun.

She thought it was going to be more better than past.

She thought everything was going to be okay in the future.

But it turns out that future was different that she thought it was when she was a little girl. She now thinks that it is much more worser than past itself. She thinks that future will become the past and the cycle will start all over again.

Past, present, future.

Hatred, hope, broken.

Unloving, alone, longing.

Now back to my life, I think you may all have noticed, but that little girl was me. I used to think that the future could be something good, but now I think that the future is actually the past.

I will tell you another story why that little girl now thought of her future which turns out to be her past.

In her past, her parents abandoned her and left her out on the streets.

Her uncle found her and abused her.

He whipped her with a whip.

He threw her down the stairs, out the window, and locked her up in a small and dark room with mirrors surrounding her so that the only thing she saw was herself and herself and herself.

When she finally had enough of her uncle abusing her, she ran away knowing that her uncle's place could've been the only place where she could live in.

She found the place where her best friend, Hotaru Imai, went to school at, Gakuen Alice. This school was a normal school, or so she thought it was.

She was still abused by fan girls of Natsume Hyuuga.

She, soon, fell in love with him and realized that this could be her one chance to change her life.

She started to hope that she would be catch his attention and she was still with him even though, she knew she would still get beaten up.

She still tried until one day.

She saw Natsume kissing another girl under the Sakura tree where they both hang out with each other.

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying and cursed under her breath. She made fists out of her hands. She punched the tree that was nearest to her.

She walked away unaware that a pair of crimson and purple eyes were following her and noticed the hole in the tree that she made from her punch.

Before she knew it, her future came and realized that her future was a lot like her past.

She was abused by Hotaru's baka guns.

Students threw rocks, that were the size of a tennis ball, at her.

She had enough and wanted to kill herself.

She grabbed a knife from her drawer and decided what to do with it.

She knew what to do, but she was afraid to do so.

Someone knocked on her door that caused her to cut herself and caused her to jump up making the drawer of knives fall on her. She was lucky, but she wasn't lucky enough. Five of the knives were able to miss her, but the other five had stabbed her.

Two on her left thigh. One on her right thigh. Two on her stomach and the last one on her left fore arm.

She pulled out the knives and stood up. She limped to the door and opened it revealing Natsume.

Natsume noticed the knives on the floor and the trail of blood that was behind the girl. He saw blood on her wounds from the knives.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" asked the girl.

"I wanted to tell you that I have a girlfriend." said Natsume. "Hn. Like I care." said the girl and slammed the door in his face and locked it.

She treated her wounds, but she didn't bandaged them up.

The next day, her teacher told her to write a report about her life. She was a kind person, then a cold person, and once again, becoming kind again, but failed and became cold again.

And guess what?

This is her report. Yes, again, that little girl was me.

And now I'm turning in this report.

If you think this story is cheesy, I'll kill you.

If you think this story is sweet, I'll still kill you.

If you think that this story is sad, I'll kill you when you're asleep in bed.

So tell me what you think of this story or else.

* * *

So tell me, what do YOU think of this story as? I made this story due to my break up with my ex-boyfriend. And this story really IS my life except for the knives part, but I HAVE thought of doing it. Please review.


End file.
